


Meu afilhado

by AyzuLK



Series: Meu Pequeno [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark!Minato, M/M, MinaNaru - Freeform, NaruHina - Freeform, Pedófilo!Minato, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiraiya Visita Konoha depois de anos, e se depara com o segredo obscuro de seu ex-aluno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meu afilhado

**Author's Note:**

> AVISO!  
> ESSA FIC NÃO É NADA FELIZ!  
> É DOENTE, REALMENTE DOENTE!  
> OLHEM OS AVISOS, É, ELES FAZEM TODO O SENTIDO!  
> SE FOREM LER, NÃO DIGAM QUE NÃO AVISEI.

Jiraiya nunca havia sentido tanta vontade de matar outro ser humano quanto naquele momento. O ódio que sentia agora por Minato, só não era maior do que o ódio que sentia por si mesmo. Por não ter vindo antes, por não ter reparado no que estava acontecendo.

Ele sabia, no fundo ele sabia que havia algo errado desde o momento em que pisara na vila, dias antes. Ele só havia visto Naruto bem pequeno, mas sabia que aquele Naruto que encontrara, não podia ser o mesmo que o olhara dias atrás por trás de uma máscara Anbu. Havia algo claramente errado, todo aquele ódio que ele sentia se direcionado a si não era natural. Tentara falar com ele, tentara falar com Minato.

Agora via seu erro.

Se não fosse a garota Hyuuga... Ele não teria acreditado se não tivesse visto ele mesmo. Teria achado que caíra em um genjutsu, não podia ser verdade. Mas ele vira, Minato violando violentamente seu afilhado. A criança dele e de Kushina. A criança que devia proteger mais que tudo. Ele estava mesmo o violando naquele campo de treinamento Anbu. Sentia o cheiro de sangue e sêmen, e toda a humilhação e vergonha.

Apenas o aperto forte da garota e seu próprio choque o impedia de interferir, e ainda assim teria arrancado aquele bastardo da criança se os olhos azuis, cheios de dor e ao mesmo tempo tão vítreos, se não tivessem encontrado com os seus, e um simples gesto de negativa que o fizera paralisar, e seu coração partir em pedaços.

.................

Só voltara a respirar normalmente quando estava distante daquela cena terrível, e ainda sim tudo o que queria era voltar pra lá, interferir.

\- Você não pode fazer nada agora, só pioraria tudo. – a garota falou a seu lado, quando finalmente pararam de correr, parando em algum ponto da floresta.

-Você não pode estar falando sério garota! – finalmente falou, sentindo o ódio borbulhar. A menina negou. – Temos que reportar para o...

\- Conselho? Eles sabem. Muitos lideres dos clãs sabem. O próprio Daimyo sabe. Eles nunca fizeram nada, não vão fazer agora.

Aquilo o pegou de surpresa, então sua expressão ficou séria.

-Há quanto tempo...

\- Desde os sete anos.

Jiraiya fechou o punho, acertando o arvore que cedeu, a respiração rápida. O que havia acontecido com Minato, o garoto que treinara não era esse tipo de pessoa, algo havia acontecido, ele não podia ter deixado isso passar...

-Kushina?

\- Ela não sabia. – a garota desviou os olhos para o chão. – Quando desconfiou, acabou morta.

A implicação era clara ali, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

-Naruto achou que você soubesse.

Levantou o olhar surpreso, mas finalmente entendendo os olhares de ódio que recebera desde que chegara ali. E a mera possibilidade que ele pensara que Jiraya tinha alguma parte com aquilo o deixava desesperado.

\- Kami-sama. – murmurou cansado. – Todos os esses anos...eu devia ter desconfiado. Tinha algo errado, mas eu nunca passei muito tempo, Minato sempre fornecia as missões mais longas, eu nunca...

Suspirou, e os dois ficaram em silêncio.

-Isso tem que acabar.

\- Ele não vai deixa-lo ir. – A garota falou. – Ele o tirou do seu time e o transformou em Anbu para isolá-lo de todos. Todos pensam que Naruto é uma ameaça, não ligam para o que acontecer. Os que se importam apenas são mandados para longe. E ninguém é forte como o Yondaime. Naruto poderia ser, mas ele tem 80% do seu chakra selado, e não consegue acessar mais a Kyuubi, que era a sua maior proteção contra ele.

Jiraya devia imaginar.

Kami, o que Minato havia feito? Imaginara o que o levara aquele ponto de quebra, o que teria acontecido para a criança doce e determinada que conhecera acabar se tornando aquilo.

-Eu vou tirá-lo daqui. – Olhou para a garota. – Não importa como, vou tirá-lo dele.

Ela o encarou, os olhos poderosos nos seus. Então ela assentiu.

-Nós vamos.


End file.
